--Backspace--
by Ellinia
Summary: Sometimes , human fate just loves to do one thing . Press the Backspace button rudely and hastily .And then asks oops! sorry ! Did i interrupt !


Hey guys , I know you all are angry with me because i'm not posting PPBMJ next chapter . I'm really sorry , but my mind is not working at all on that . Whenever i'm trying to type ,

...

..

nothing is occurring to me . So , please bear with the delay . I will update that as soon as i can finish the next chapter .

...

...

 **/ - Backspace - /**

 **Sometimes , human fate just loves to do one thing . Press the Backspace button rudely and hastily .And then asks oops! sorry ! Did i interrupt !**

 **...**

 **...**

Tarika was amazed seeing the scenario in front of her . She was in a heavenly garden . The sun w as visible right in front of her . But it was not too much heat or bright . It was soothingly warm and it felt like something soft and warm touching her . There was flower everywhere and the butterflies were playing through the whole garden . She was overwhelmed by the heavenly environment and had tears in her eyes . Suddenly she saw someone whom she has been waiting to meet desperately for last 4 years . Her heart started racing faster and she smiled big seeing the person smiling back at her . She ran towards the person and hugged him tight and started crying . All the tears that concurred inside her heart started flowing continuously and the person let her cry her heart out .

" Abhijeet . Kaha thaey tum ? Pichle 4 saalo sey main dhundrahi hu tumhe . Pata hai kitna miss kiya maine tumhe . I love you Abhijeet . Mujhe chodke phir se maat jana . Kabhi nahi . Bohot khali khali mehesus hota hai yaha . " She said and kept her hand on heart still in hug .

" Bohot dard hota hai . Cheek cheek kar rota hai baas . Aur puchta hai eun kiya Abhijeet ne aisa ? " She said crying bitterly and stopped .

Slowly her cry turned into sobs and gradually into hiccups . All the time Abhijeet kept her in his soothing hug and kept patting her head and back ever softly .

She broke the hug and looked at him with puffed eyes . Abhijeet wiped her tears and said ,

" itni sundar jaga pe aye hai hum , aur 4 saal baad miley hai . Eel tasveer nahi khichoge . Memory rakhneke liye . Eek khaas dinke memory ( ? ) " Abhijeet asked sweetly and Tarika shaked her head in yes . And they clicked a picture but Abhijeet hid it when Tarika went to look at it .

" Abhi nahi Tarika . Thori der baad . Aab chalo thodi der baat karte hai . " Abhijeet said and started walking with her .

Tarika felt really happy after 4 long years and she started enjoying the moment , forgetting everything of this long sad 4 years . She started smiling and enjoying the moment in silence in his company . She ke[t her head on his chest and kept walking and talking about many things that they both knew .

Tarika was living every moment . She wanted to stay so close to him as possible . Suddenly something clicked her mind and she took his both hands in her 's . She looked him to the eyes and said ,

" Abhijeet maujhe tumse kuch puchna hai . Tum kuch maat bolo . Baas mere baat sunogey , aur jab mere bolna khatam hoga tab tum bas mere sawalo ka jawab dogey . Ok ? " She said and Abhijeet blinked with a smile and looked at her with love full eyes .

" Abhijeet , tum ante ho na main tumhe kitna peyaar karti hu . Tumhare bina nahi rehe sakti main Abhi . Harwakt baas tum yaad ate ho mujhe . Main tumhare liye kuch bhi kar sakti thi Abhi . Phir tumne aisa keun…..

Tarika 's eyes got shot open at the alarm sound . She was startled and sat on her bed breathing heavily . She looked at her phjone which was still making the noise which she set to wake herself up from dream world . She took her phone , turned the alarm off and threw it away in anger . She cluched her head and few drops of water fell from her eyes . the sun ray fall on her eyes and she looked up to it . the teardrops on her cheeks twinkled under the sunlight .

Slowly she went near the window and looked outside to find grey and lifeless Mumbai city road . She always knew that the dream world is better than the life . So she always prayed fpr good dreams before she sleep . And by good dreams she ment Abhijeet's dream . She always prayed to have such a dream where Abhijeet will answer her question , which was , Why he left her and went in the air without saying anything . While he knew she loved him more than anything else and she never could live a happy life without him . She has been waiting for this answer since 4 years why he left her despite knowing all this ? What was her fault . He didn't say anything to her and just went away giving only one clue ,

" We can't stay together . We are not ment to be . "

She has been asking herself the same question since 4 years . Never she got any answer . And when she was about to get the answer , her fate just pressed the _**Backspace**_ button .

…

…

That ' s it .

Guys , this is what happened to me . I have been waiting to cherish a moment and to get an answer to a question since 4 years . I have been waiting for 4 years . And when few days back I was cherishing the moment , and when I was about to get the answer , at that very particular moment my fate just pressed the _**Backspace**_ button .

Pray for me that I get the answer to my question . And yes Don't think that the person was someone who meant like " Tarika 's Abhijeet " to me . The person was some family member .

The one , I loved the most than anyone else , apart from my parents . Apart from my parents that person was the one who loved me not less than a father , a brother and who meant to me not less than a friend .

Now don't ask, if he is my family member why don't I just go and ask him . Well , in case you ask , I will reply before that ,

He **was** a family member .

 **And " KK'' ,**

I have a question to ask . You are a doctor right . Dream is an element of human mind and mentality , as far I know and my common sense says . Can you tell me why this happens ? While we have such a soothing dream , or dream about a moment we have been waiting to cherish for a long time , Why do we come out of our dream at the particular moment that we have been waiting for , for such a long time ?

Why do we come out of our dream at the particular moment when we are about to get the answer of our question which we have been asking ourselves for a long time ?

Is that because we don't know the answer . That 's why we come out of our dream at the particular moment we are about to get our answer (?)


End file.
